Larcy or Disa(Completed)
by Smithss.11
Summary: Over the years Darcy and Lisa have been friends but, hidden deep with each other is an inner demon for their friendship. Darcy wonders if Lisa will leave her for her own success. Lisa thinks she'll drive Darcy away due to her High Intelligence. Years later, there in high school. Will their overthinking Pull them apart or bring them Together? (LisaxDarcy) For Pride Month.
1. Chapter 1

**Lisa**

Darcy, Darcy, Darcy. I couldn't get her out of her head. I never had a real friend before, A human friend. Someone that's real that I can talk to that isn't a robot or one of my siblings. A real friend. When I first met Darcy sure she was fun to be around but, I only used her for my own purposes. I didn't even consider asking about who she feels or anyone else for that matter. When I told her the truth it crushed her, then that's when I realized social skills were to have friends to be with and 'hang out' with. Not for grades. Ever since I apologized me and Darcy was pretty close now, she likes how I use my extended vocabulary and science experiments. I on the other hand like her childlike nature, she makes me feel less cold and logical.

I sat on my bed thinking about the situation while looking at the friendship bracelet Darcy made for me that was on my wrist. She said it stood for friendship, it seemed pointless, but it's not that bad. What was I thinking, of course, I like it? Darcy made this for me. I looked at the small bracelet with the small red, green and yellow beads. "Darcy..." I whispered " Why must you make me think so much? " Darcy likes me and I like her back, as a friend I mean.

But, in secret, I feel that my high intelligence will drive Darcy away. My quest for knowledge and unpredictable experiments might break our friendship. So I'll try to be more understanding to Darcy and less... myself. Turned off my lamp and lay my body down on the bed falling asleep for the next day.

I walked into the kindergarten classroom, I looked around small people my age were either picking their nose or eating paste, well not all of them. Darcy was sitting in the art section of the classroom causally drawing pictures. I sat down next to her.

"Hello, Darcy," I said

She looked up from her drawing and at me. "Hi, Lisa. Wanna draw something?" She asked me.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I politely declined

Darcy's face changed from happiness to worried. "What's with the emotional change? I mean... Why so sad?"

"Lisa were friends right?" She asked

Crap! I knew at someday she'll ask me that. "Yes, we are."

"Meaning that you can help me right?"

"That is correct."

"Well I'm not good with numbers, and since your a little... well a lot smarter than me do you think that you can help me?"

Ok, in the clear. She just wants some help with her academics. But, I need to be more understanding of her. Sound less like myself. "Sure, I'll help you. We are friends right?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. She then pulled out a worksheet with addition problems. Ha! If I did these problems I would be finished in no time. But, it wasn't me that was doing them, it was her.

"Ok, addition is really easy to understand. You take the one number you're adding with and add it to the other." I explained carefully to her. "So, you try."

Darcy picked up her pencil and started working on the problem. 3+6=?. She wrote down her answer, 9. I smiled. "Nice, you did it!" I exclaimed to her.

"Thanks, Lisa," Darcy replied.

"Let's work on some more," I told her.

* * *

 **Darcy**

Lisa and I started working on more Math problems, she really helped me a lot. Then we decided to take a break. While Lisa went over to use the Bathroom, I sat and thought for a bit. Ever since the confession, Lisa said when she only became my friend for a good grade in her social skills. I was broken. But, she then later apologized and says she never had a real friend before. But, I wondered if she became my friend again for her grade or for herself. but, I pushed that aside and thought of something else. I knew that Lisa was really, really smart. So most adults would want her for big jobs, which means that she would have to leave kindergarten even me. Lisa was my friend, even if she was hard to understand what she was saying most of the time but, her siblings do that as well.

Lisa came back from the bathroom and sat down and sharpened her pencil. "Shall we start again?" she asked and I nodded. As we worked on more problems I thought to myself. Maybe Lisa can take a break from science. Maybe I can teach her to have some fun.

"Hey, Lisa wanna hang out?" I asked

"Oh, sure. Should we go over to my house or yours." Lisa replied

"Yours."

"Ok, I'll just ask my Parents first."

"Ok, I'll also ask my dad as well."

After Kindergarten ended Lisa and I went our separate ways. She went over to walk home with her siblings and drove home with my dad.

"Hey, Daddy," I said while in the car.

"Yes, Darcy," he replied

"Do you think I can play at a friend's house?"

"Sure. Who's the friend?"

"Lisa Loud. I told you about her before remember?"

"Oh..her."

We stopped at my house before we went over to Lisa's. I dropped my backpack on the floor and started to change in clothes. To be honest I was scared, not because I never been over their before. But, because of what Lisa will want me to do. Probability science stuff I can't even understand, and really dangerous experiments. I got up off of my bed and I left with my Daddy for Lisa's House.

* * *

 **Lisa**

What can I let Darcy play with? I know the first that comes to her mind when she get's here is what are we gonna do? Ok, think! What will Darcy like? I need to think more like her. So what would she like? Drawing, she likes to draw a lot. Some board games also maybe I can show her some fun science stuff. I climb up to the attic and grabbed some board games. Operation, Twister, Monopoly... wait that's too boring. Even if I do like the game she won't. I placed pack Monopoly and grabbed the rest of the games and placed them on my desk. I grabbed some leftover paper and a big box of crayons and placed them on my desk as well.

"This might entertain her more," I said to myself.

"Lisa! Your friend is here!" I heard my Mom yell from the front door.

I ran downstairs to see Darcy and her Father standing at the front door. Darcy looks happy to see me. But, her dad looks uncomfortable.

"Wow, Lisa I never knew you made a friend," Rita says while giving me a small hug. "I gotta go get some groceries. Have fun."

I saw my Mom walk out the front door leaving Me, Darcy and her Dad in the living room.

"Daddy, this is Lisa. She's the friend I told you about." Darcy said putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, I heard about you. How you used my Daughter for your grade." Darcy's Dad says bluntly looking at me with a cold stare.

We were silent for awhile, I was about to speak but, Darcy did It before I did. "She's not like that anymore. I told you that Daddy."

He still kept his cold glare at me but, politely replied "Ok, if you say so. I'll pick you up in two hours." He left the house and closed the door behind him.

I looked at Darcy, "You told him?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would react like this to you. When I told him at home, he reacted fine." she replied nervously.

"Well, come upstairs. I'll show you my room." I said

Darcy and I went upstairs and I showed her where my room was.

"Wow! Your room is really cool Lisa. What's that over there?" Darcy asked pointing over to the table where I placed the games.

"Oh! Those are games I brought out for us." I replied, "And since your the guest I'll let you pick."

Darcy picked up a game off of the table. "Let's play twister."

"Ok." I started making space for the playing mat by moving the table and some chairs.

"Wait who's gonna spin the spinner?" Darcy asked

I pulled out a small device, I pressed the button and it grew and enlarged into a game show spinner. "I made this spinner just in case we play Twister. All I need to do is press the button and it'll spin and we follow along." I pressed the button and the spinner spun and it landed on left foot green. And I placed my left foot on green. I spun again and it landed on right foot red and Darcy placed her foot.

 **58 turns later...**

Darcy and I were later tied up after many turns. My leg was over Darcy's tummy and our arms were intertwined with each other. I reached my finger to press the button for the spinner but, I lost balance. Darcy and I's bodies turned and rolled on the play mat. We laughed for awhile when we were rolling then we stopped. We both looked at each other. I was laying on top of Darcy.

* * *

 **Darcy**

Lisa was on top of me. Hips on hips. It actually feels quite... No! Lisa and I are friends we aren't supposed to like each other. And to top it all off for the embarrassment, I blushed. Yup, I blushed because my own friend Lisa Loud landed on top of me during Twister. Great now all of these confusing thoughts are coming into my head. Lisa got off of me and helped me up.

"My room must have made you hot, due to the blush on your face. Let's go downstairs I'll get you some water." Lisa said

Good, she must think I was too hot or something. But, why did I blush was it the embarrassment? Or her cute face. She was cute but, I can't get into that now. Lisa gave me a glass of water and I took a sip. My face was returning back to its normal color.

"I'm sorry for the mishap. Are you hurt in any place?" Lisa asked me twidling her thumbs.

"No, I'm fine. Just shaken up." I replied.

"Darcy, I know why you blushed."

"D-Do you really?"

"It could've been the heat from the overuse of chemicals I used before you got here. Or, me falling on top of you when I lost balance while we were playing Twister."

"I-I-I.."

"Relax it's fine, Let's just keep it in the past. Let's continue on with the games."

Lis and I went back up to her room and we continued playing games and talking and making each other laugh until my Daddy came to pick me up. I said goodbye to Lisa and My Dad drove me home.

"So how was your friend's house?" My Dad asked

"It was fun Daddy, Lisa and I played games and talked." I happily replied

"Listen, about your friend... I don't like her."

"But.."

"Look, I know she makes you happy. And she's your only friend. But, after the whole grade thing. Will she stay your friend?"

"Of course she will!"

"I have seen her before, with that big family of her's even before that on the news about the Four-year-old prodigy. The Awards she gets and how everyone says she's so smart. Now the big question is will she leave you as a friend for her scientific pursuits?"

"I don't know.."

"Don't think about too much. But, I make a good point."

I thought about it for a while, I did think about the possibility before. Will Lisa leave me for her success from her smarts? But, I realized that Lisa is changing a little bit every bit. When I first met her she used big words in most of her sentences. But, now she speaks simply. I wonder why? Is it me? Maybe she is going to stay my friend. We arrived at my house and I changed into my PJ's and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Lisa**

I sat down next to Darcy the next day, we had partners for an art project about family. I started drawing my family and so did Darcy's.

"You have a big family Lisa," Darcy said

"Thanks." I replied, "What about your family?"

"Well, there's my Dad and My Mom in the city with my sister."

"Like, separated?"

"Yup, when I asked my Dad why did Mom and Jessi move away he said something about divorce. What's a divorce, Lisa?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want Darcy to feel sad about the separation of her parents. "It's really confusing, you'll probably learn when you're older."

Darcy nodded in agreement and we continued on our projects.

"My Dad spoke to me yesterday when he and I left your house," Darcy said

"Oh, what did he say?" I asked

"He said you'll leave me and our friendship for yourself."

Out of shock, I fell back from my chair and landed back-first on the floor. Darcy ran over to help me up.

"Are you ok Lisa?" Darcy exclaimed, "I know it's surprising but, you won't do that right?"

I got up off the floor and sat back down in the chair. I looked Darcy straight in the eyes. "Darcy, you're my only friend. I would never, ever leave you." I said to her.

"Promise?" She stuck out her hand.

"Promise." I said not before shaking her hand. And then we went bac to work on our project.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years later...

"I'm telling you, this calculus homework is really hard. I can barely understand most of it." Complains an older Darcy walking down a school hallway with an older Lisa.

'Don't worry I'll help you. I did some of those problems before." replied Lisa "Just meet me at my house after school."

Darcy and Lisa, are still very good friends even after thirteen years. Lisa's grew slightly longer so she can tie it in a ponytail. She also grew in height but, Darcy was slightly taller than her. Also, a lot has happened over the last thirteen years. Lori married Bobby and had a kid. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln moved out and Lucy is college and Lana, Lola and Lily were still in high school.

As for Lisa, she was close to graduation. And she still kept her promise for Darcy, all of the early opportunities for college were turned down by Lisa so she can stay with Darcy. Darcy was glad that Lisa was keeping the promise that she herself made in kindergarten. But, All of those fears and nightmares about Lisa leaving her were still in the back of her mind.

"I'll see you on the bus Lisa," Darcy said waving going into her last class.

"Ok, see you later," Lisa replied going into her class.

History class was the only class were Lisa and Darcy weren't together. And they both have problems in those classes.

Lisa's class...

Lisa was taking down notes, most of the time she was writing the info from her brain because she had already heard of this before since she studied history when she was four years old. But, she was pretending so she can graduate with Darcy. While she was writing down notes, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was David. She and David kept a quiet friendship. They met and worked on school projects together but, David liked Lisa and it was obvious. Every time David asked her out she always says no, because she feels if she goes with David she'll feel like she will abandon Darcy. So she turns him down so she can spend more time with Darcy.

"Greetings, David do you need anything?" Lisa asked turning around in her desk to face David.

"I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday, I was hoping that you and I can go to the movies?" asked David

"Well, Darcy and I already have plans this weekend," Lisa replied

David frowned "Why do you always turn me down? So you can spend more time with her" Darcy?" he angerly whispers. "Do you like her or something? Not that I have a problem with your sexuality but, I have a problem with your choice."

"No!" Lisa said a little loud. "She's my friend."

"I've seen you with her, your getting closer every day. I just don't know why?"

"It's nothing ok, I'm sorry but, I'm going with Darcy."

The bell rings and the class started to leave.

Darcy's class...

A few moments earlier in Darcy's class, she was taking notes. She felt lonely without Lisa but, she'll feel fine. As she was taking notes, she felt something being hurled to her head. She looked down at the floor and saw it was a crushed paper ball. She turned her head to see who it was. She was it was the class tomboy Juila. She sat right behind Darcy and often picked on her. But, everyone knew that Julia was Bisexual and liked Darcy, Darcy knows it too. While Julia was either giving her a noogie or punching her in the shoulder, she often asked Darcy out on dates or complimented her. Mostly, these dates are Julia trying to get Darcy to her house or football games. Lisa says she reminds her of her sister Lynn. Darcy just as Lisa to David turned down Julia and her date proposals.

"Hey dork," Julia says waving at Darcy and she waved back. Julia scooted up closer to Darcy's desk, making Darcy uncomfortable. "I show you my new baseball cards at my house, then maybe we can do something else later." She says with a sly grin.

"S-Sorry, M-Me and L-Lisa already have plans." Darcy studdered cause she's nervous.

Julia groaned "Come on! You don't need the nerd to have fun. Just me."

"I'll just go with Lisa thanks," Darcy replied going back to work on her notes. She didn't notice Julia frown.

Then the bell rings. Darcy and the other students got up and left the class. Darcy found Lisa in the crowded hallway and went to the student parking lot.

"Should I drive or you?" asked Darcy

"I drove last time so go ahead," Lisa replied giving Darcy the car keys. Darcy placed the keys in the lock, opened the door and started the dark green car. The or course was Lisa's but, they shared and took turns driving home. While in the car, Lisa decided to start up a conversation.

"So history class was hard?" Lisa asked

"Even harder with Julia trying to make out with me." Darcy replied, "David ask you out?"

"He tried to, I said No. We have plans this weekend remember?"

"Yeah, I got you those Oprah tickets Last week and the show is this Saturday. Can't wait."

"Darcy, Do you think that Julia is a little possessive of you?"

"Well, she does try to hang out with me. We could've been friends if she didn't like me."

"I have a bad feeling about Julia. Better stay away from her ok?"

"Ok,"

They arrived at Lisa's Home, it was quieter since most of the Loud kids moved out. Darcy parked the car and got out along with Lisa. They went inside the house and went upstairs to study. 

'Man!' Darcy thought as she entered Lisa's room 'Lisa's room still looks the same, all the chemicals and books. Man, she hasn't changed one bit.'

Lisa pulled out a drawer to grab two Math books. She placed it on the bed and took out a notebook from her school bag. Darcy still looked around the room and looked at the room and looked at Lisa's bed. 'I remember what happened on that bed thirteen years ago.' Darcy thought as she looked back at the memory of her and Lisa's first sleepover. It was night and was close to their bedtime but, Darcy suggested a game of truth or dare for Lisa and she accepted.

"Ok, Lisa truth or dare?" asked a four-year-old Darcy

"Truth," A four-year-old Lisa replied

"Oh, come on Lisa!" Darcy groaned "Try a dare. You keep picking truth."

"Ok, dare then."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss me anywhere on my face."

Lisa blushed "Ok, I'll do it," Lisa leaned into Darcy's face and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, that'll do," Darcy said with a smile. "My turn." She then leaned in and kissed Lisa on the lips. Lisa then backed away.

"Um... Wow, I didn't think that you'll kiss me. And it was nice to."

Darcy giggled "Thanks, for less embarresment let's keep it a secret. Even to each other. Let's play another game before we go to bed."

'I wonder if she likes me? But, it's only for a joke right?' Lisa thought "Ok, let's go."

"Darcy?" present day Lisa asked snapping Darcy out of the flashback. "If your done rembering, Let's get started on the homework and study for the test on Monday."

"Ok, let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, that was difficult." Darcy groaned as she landed back first on Lisa's bed. "You're a really great tutor Lisa."

"Well, Leni had some problems with her homework. So, I assisted her." Lisa replied "Back then I was annoyed. but, now I felt sorry for her."

"Lisa, I wanna ask you something and you don't have to answer."

"Ok, proceed."

"How does it feel to be really smart than everyone else?"

Lisa bit her lip but, took a deep breath and sighed. "Sometimes, I feel that I could be mature and respected by anyone for how smart I was. But, it wasn't like that. When I was four-years-old, people treat me like a little kid. And before I met you, I didn't have any friends and I lacked social skills to make some. Even my own siblings, who I feel only come to me only for homework help, tutoring, and a question they can't figure out themselves. I feel like my Intelligence is a gift but, a curse."

Darcy was awestruck by Lisa's words. "You really felt like that Lisa?" Lisa nodded her head.

"No one understands how I feel," she says sadly with forming in her eyes. She wiped them with the edge of her sleeve. "Everyone just thinks that I'm a cold, Logical, selfish sociopath." Lisa places her hands on her face and sits on the floor. She then starts crying. Darcy places her hand on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa looks up at Darcy while she's sitting down.

"No, your not Lisa. You're the most caring, thoughtful person I know. Even if you are smarter than me."

Lisa sniffled "You really think that about me? But, I'm not good at socializing with kids my age. I'm not even good with other people without making them feel weird."

"You made me your friend." Darcy kneels down and wraps her arms around Lisa and squeezed real tight. "And I'll always be your friend."

Darcy wiped the tears from Lisa's eyes with her hand and continued to hug Lisa.

"Thanks, Darcy, you make me feel more emotional."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I used to resent emotions, I thought that they get in the way of my work," Lisa says wrapping her arms around Darcy hugging her back. "But, most of my fami.y even you make me feel happy for myself and make me care for emotions."

Lisa gets off of the floor breaking from the hug and sits on the bed. She then asks Darcy "Just tell me this. Are you my friend for my smarts?"

"No I like you just the way you are," Darcy replied

Lisa looked at her desk clock "It's getting late, better stay here for tonight."

"Your right, I'm gonna call my Dad to let him know I'm staying," Darcy says stepping out of Lisa's room to call her Dad. At the same time, Darcy's Dad was making dinner when he received a phone call from Darcy.

"Hi, sweetie. Oh, your at Lisa's house? Sure you can stay. But, come home tomorrow." Then he hung up the call. He sighed "What is that relationship with that girl?" he then started to finish dinner.

At the Loud house, Lisa and Darcy were now getting ready for bed. Darcy was setting up her Light green sleeping bag and Lisa was already under her blankets in her bed.

"Comfy Darc?" Lisa asked

Darcy nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Good night Lis."

"Good night Darc." Lisa turned off the light to her room and it was dark. It was silent for a moment before Lisa spoke.

"Darc? You awake?"

"Yup,"

"Listen I gotta tell you something."

"What is it, Lis?"

Lisa sighed "There was enough time for you to get home. I just wanted you to stay here because after I confessed that stuff I just didn't want to be alone. I needed comfort."

"Oh Lis you didn't need to keep that a secret, I would've stayed anyway."

'She's so nice and caring. Why didn't I notice that before? She's really cute too. I confess that as well. I had these feelings for too long.' Lisa thought as she turned on the light to her room which caught the attention of Darcy.

"Something wrong Lis?" Darcy asked

Lisa got out of her bed and kissed Darcy on the lips. It was short but, sweet.

"W-What did you do that for?"

"I like you, Darc. All this time I haven't realized how good a person you are. You make me happy and I want to also." Lisa explains

"I-I-"

"Oh, you don't like me,"

"No, I do. I like you a lot."

Lisa blushed 'She likes me! I didn't know that. And why did I take so long to confess? Was It the kiss? The feel in the presence of Darcy? Did I do it to fast? It doesn't matter. What matters is she likes me back.'

'I didn't think that Lisa would confess first. I thought I would.' Darcy thought

Lisa pulled Darcy closer to her to give her another kiss. Darcy kissed back while running her fingers through Lisa's hair. They stopped to take a moment of breath before they spoke.

"So what does this mean for us?" Darcy asks panting

"Well I would happily call you my girlfriend," Lisa replied, "And we're already going on our first date."

"You mean the Oprah?"

"Yup"

"But, what about everyone else? Your parents, siblings, and my Dad. Oh man, my Dad! How would he react? He already has a dislike for you, I couldn't even think about how he will act when he discovers that I'm dating you now."

"My family is supportive of course. But, sadly yes your dad will be mad."

"I'm tired, so can we worry about this later?"

"Sure, for now, let's go to sleep," Lisa says getting on the floor and sliding into the sleeping bag next to Darcy.

"Lis, what are you doing?" Darcy asked

"Since we're romantic partners, we can now cuddle."

"Ok, I can do that."

Darcy moves over for Lisa as she wraps her arms around her body and got closer to her.

"Good night Lis,"

"Same to you Darc,"

Then both of them fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa woke up. She saw herself holding Darcy. She smiled.

"Darc, wake up," Lisa whispered nudging Darcy with her hand on her shoulder to wake her up. "Darc, come on cutie."

Darcy groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at Lisa. "So it wasn't a dream. You really did confess to me."

"Yeah, it happened. Come on, let's get dressed and have breakfast downstairs." Lisa replied

They got up off the floor and got dressed. Then they left Lisa's room and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. They entered the kitchen, Darcy sat at the table while Lisa walked over to the refrigerator.

"What would you like to eat Darcy?" Lisa asked while opening the fridge.

"What do you have?" Darcy replied

"Eggs, Bacon, some bread, and jelly."

"I like eggs and bacon please."

Lisa nodded and grabbed the carton of eggs from the shelf of the fridge and the pack of bacon. She opened the carton and pulled out a pan from the shelf and placed on the stove.

"I didn't know you can cook Lisa," Darcy said

"It's just one of the many skills I have," Lisa replied as she turned on the heat to the stove. "You can't cook?"

"Nope, when I'm hungry I just eat ramen noodles. Is that still cooking?"

"Natural yes. Instant no."

Lisa placed the pan over the low heat. She then cracked the eggs on the pan.

"You like scrambled right?"

"Yes."

Lisa grabbed a fork from the drawer and mixed up the eggs.

"Lisa, what will happen to us now?" Darcy asked

"Whatever happens to us now will be resulted by each other," Lisa replied

"So your really my girlfriend?"

Lisa walked over to Darcy and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question?" Lisa said with a smile.

Darcy smiled and nodded "Yes, yes it did."

Lisa finished the eggs and started on the bacon. She scraped the fully cooked eggs on Darcy's Plate.

"You aren't gonna eat anything?" Darcy asked

"I'll eat later, when does the show start?" Lisa replied

"Around 7:00 PM, so we have a few hours before it starts. So, what should we do then?"

"I made a list on the things that couples can do."

As Lisa finished cooking the bacon, she turned off the stove flame and placed the cooked bacon on Darcy's plate. She then pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Lisa then started to read whats on the paper.

"1. Cuddling, 2. Holding hands for an hour, 3. Feed each other food, 4. Walk in the park while holding hands, 5. Watch movies together..."

"You really made that entire list?" Darcy asked

"Sorry I just never been in a relationship before. I just had this list for a while."

"I understand Lisa, well at least the list wasn't bad. I like the Park Idea. We can go there for a while."

Lisa folded the list and placed it back into her pocket. "That's good, it should pass enough time for the show to start."

Darcy finished eating the breakfast Lisa made. She placed the empty plate in the sink and followed Lisa out the door. They got into Lisa's car and this time it was Darcy's turn to drive. After a few minutes, they arrived at Savino park. They both exited the car, Lisa blushed and grabbed Darcy's hand and started dragging her along the park trail. Darcy was struggling to keep up with Lisa's speed.

"Lisa, can you slow down at least?" Darcy asked stopping Lisa in her tracks.

"Oh sorry, Just wanted to see the park," Lisa replied with a nervous smile.

"Can we do that slowly then?"

Darcy grabbed Lisa's hand and they started to walk slowly along the trail.

"So Lisa what do you really like about me?" Darcy asked

"Well, your voice, your smile, your energy. You yourself just make me happy."

"I always wondered who the cutest person in my life was and you know who it was?"

"Who?" Lisa smiled happily

"David, " Darcy said surprised

"David?" Lisa asked confused

"Yes, he's right there behind us. Just a few steps away." Darcy pointed behind Lisa to see David walking up the trail.

"Is that Julia over there as well?" Lisa asked pointing behind Darcy to Julia who was on a field of grass playing with a soccer ball.

"I didn't know they both would be here at the same time," Darcy said worriedly.

"It's fine Darc, Just act normal," Lisa replied

David walked up to the two girls. "Hey Lisa, Hey Darcy. Didn't expect to see you here." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Darcy and I were just going for a walk," Lisa told David while pointing to Darcy

"Y-Yeah we J-Just needed S-Some fresh A-Air." Darcy stuttered in reply.

David looked worried, "You ok Darcy? We all know you stutter when you are nervous."

Darcy muttered to herself. Because she knew that was true. Then Darcy felt a small punch to her shoulder. She looked behind herself to see Julia in a blue soccer uniform. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"This is an unlikely group. A tomboy, two nerds, and the cutest person out of us all." Julia states

Darcy blushes because she knew that Julia was talking about her. Lisa felt a twinge of jealousy when Julia complimented Darcy. But, she kept her cool. David noticed Lisa's change in emotion but, brushed it off when he realized that Julia annoyed mostly everyone.

"How about we all hang out together?" Julia suggested

"L-Lisa and I-I have an S-Show we need to G-Go to..." Darcy says trying to get to Julia.

"You have time," Julia says bluntly "I know this fantastic dinner we can go to. On me, come on."

Julia grabbed Darcy's hand and ran with her to the park exit. David and Lisa followed behind them. the four teens arrived at the nearest restaurant. They went inside and sat down at the nearest booth. Julia tried to sit next to Darcy but, Darcy rushed over to sit next to Lisa. So Julia had to sit next to David. A male waiter came over to the table and placed four menus at the table.

"Hello and welcome, would you like to start off with some drinks?" He asked pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"Everone, let Darcy order first," Julia insisted.

"I'll have lemonade," Darcy said

"I'll have strawberry lemonade," Lisa said

"I'll have sweet tea," David said

"I'll have a coke," Julia said.

The waiter wrote down their orders on the notepad. "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." He then left the table. The four teens sat in silence while looking at their menus. Julia looked up from her menu to see Darcy. darcy looked at Julia and Julia winked at Darcy. darcy blushed and she covered her face with the menu. Julia satisfied with what she did, looked back at her menu. Lisa silently gritted her teeth, she saw the whole ordeal and she couldn't do anything about it. David was to busy looking at his menu to see anything. Darcy saw Lisa's anger and placed her hand on Lisa's. They both knew what Julia can do when she's mad. darcy gave Lisa a 'not right now' look, they both agreed that Julia needed to be dealt with later. She had strong feelings for Darcy but, Darcy is now dating Lisa.

Lisa looked at David, they were good friends and nothing more. Because of Lisa's promise to Darcy they can't date. But, David would be supportive no matter what. The waiter came back with their drinks and started to take their orders. The four teens told their orders to the waiter. Lisa got the burger, so did Darcy. david got chicken fingers and Julia got Pancakes. (Lisa decided not to ask.) they sat in silence once more when the waiter left but, Julia decided to break the silence.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Julia asked

"Now? In this dinner?" Lisa replied

"Let's try it, it could be interesting," David said

"I'll go first, Lisa truth or dare?" Julia asked

"Dare," Lisa stated

"Wow, didn't know you were so brave, nerd. Ok, I dare you to.." Julia looked at Darcy and smirked "Kiss Darc."

Lisa got angry when Julia called her by her nickname. David was surprised by the dare. Lisa leaned in and kissed Darcy on the cheek.

"What was that? I'll show you a real kiss." Julia reached her hands over the table and grabbed Darcy by the cheeks and kissed her full blown on the lips. the kiss lasted a few seconds before Julia broke away. Darcy leaned back in her booth, her face redder than a cherry. Lisa slightly closed her fist with her hand anger clouding her thoughts

"I always wanted to do that," Julia said with a sly smile.

Before Lisa could punch Julia, a phone was heard ringing. Julia pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"I'll be right back sweet cheeks." Julia winked at Darcy before going outside to take the phone call. The moment Julia stepped outside, Darcy broke down in tears, she placed her head in Lisa's chest and cried into it. David was confused by Darcy's actions but, then he realized something. Their dating. Lisa stroked Darcy's brown hair like fur on a cat. Darcy wrapped her arms around Lisa pulling both of them into a hug.

"I thought it was a joke. But, what I realized now. That you two are dating, that Julia took it to far." David stated, "So, I'm with you."

Lisa looked at David surprised. "Your fine with us dating? What about..."

"I understand, I'm not mad. I'll move on for both for you."

Darcy looked up from Lisa's chest. "Thank you, David," Darcy and Lisa's eyes widened scared. David turned around and was scared to. Julia was behind them with an angry look on her face.

"Julia I..." Darcy started.

"No! This wasn't supposed to go this way! I like you, I love you! Instead, you fell for this nerd!" Julia's yelling caused a commotion with the other customers. Tears were forming in Julia's eyes. "I'll be back! You'll soon understand she's not right for you!" She pulled out her wallet and took out fifty dollars. She then placed it on the table. "This should be enough for the food."

Julia ran out of the door. Darcy, Lisa, and David were then silent. The waiter came with their food and they ate in silence. After eating, they paid for the food with Julia's money and left the dinner. They walked away on the sidewalk.

"I-I gotta go. I'll see you two on Monday." David said walking away from the two girls.

Lisa and Darcy walked hand in hand to the Royal Woods together. They showed their tickets and went inside to their seats. They sat down and waited for the show to begin.

"Julia is going to get you on Monday," Darcy says

"I know. But, You and David are by my side to deal with her. Lisa replied smiling. She grabbed Darcy's hand and the show began.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday arrived, the day Lisa and Darcy were reluctant of. They went home to their respective houses after the show. The next day Lisa wanted to drive Darcy and David to school. Lisa picked up Darcy at her house then David's and drove to school. Lisa waved goodbye to David when they arrived and gave Darcy a goodbye kiss. Lisa went into the school as well. Her biggest problem was Julia, Lisa was fine around the school since they had separate classes up until the third one. Math class. Lisa went inside the classroom and Julia sat to the right of her. Lisa could feel Julia's jealousy with her glaring eyes. Class started and Lisa was doing math equations, a piece of paper was given to her by Julia while she was working. Lisa opened up the note to see what it says.

' _behind the school, after school. we'll see who's better for Darcy. from Julia. p.s. I kiss her again if I have to.'_

Lisa bit her lip. She re-read the note she was now scared not for herself but for Darcy. She was going to fight Julia who was the most athletic student in the whole school. Also if she runs away she might take Darcy by force. Lisa didn't know what to do, fight Julia maybe die in the process. Or run away and make things worse. The bell rings and Lisa went to lunch along with the other students. Lisa got her lunch and sat next to Darcy while David was on the other side of the table. She said Hi to David and gave a hello kiss to Darcy.

"Lisa, are you ok? You look shaken," David says while eating his turkey sandwich.

"It's Julia, she sent me this note," Lisa replied. She took the note out of her pocket and gave it to Darcy. Darcy covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She passed the note to David and placed her face in both of her hands.

"I don't know what to say about this. Should you go?" David states.

Lisa went over to give Darcy a comforting hug. "I don't what to do. I think I should go, but, I know I might be... I can't even think right now," Lisa held Darcy's hand tightly.

"Well, I think..." David started to say until Julia ran over to sit at their table interrupting him.

"Think what? Well, I think that Lisa should fight me. Or I will have to take Darc over there by force." Julia says in a darker tone in her voice. She stared at Lisa dreadfully making Lisa uncomfortable.

"H-How about we do something less violent? Like a sport," David suggested. Julia smiles.

"Soccer, Royal woods park. 4:30. You'll be there. Also, let's wager. If I win, I'll date Darcy for a year," Julia's smile widened. "it's either this or the fight."

Lisa looked at Darcy then back to Julia. "If I win, you'll leave Darcy and Me alone about dating and-"

"You have to date me," David says bravely.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's a deal."

Julia shakes Lisa's hand giving it a little more grip. She then leaves the table.

"Lisa, your not good at soccer!" Darcy exclaimed, "What are you going to do?!"

"Try at least. If I do lose, Darcy just now I love you. David, If I win just be careful around Julia when dating her."

David nodded, "Yeah, I know."

School now ended. Lisa, Darcy, and David regretfully walked to Royal Woods park. Julia was already there in her standard blue soccer uniform. Two goals were set on opposite sides of the grassy filed she was on. Lisa was wearing a green soccer uniform.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Lisa asked

"First to three, just so you know I've been doing this since I was born. So, say goodbye to Drac," Julia says pridefully.

"I never had a problem with you Julia, but I'll do what I have to do."

darcy and David sat on a nearby bench. Julia and Lisa got into position. Julia kicked the ball first and it went through Lisa's legs and rushing into her like a football player. Lis fell to the ground, Darcy almost ran to Lisa but, David held her back.

"One point for me," Julia says smirking.

Lisa pushed herself up form the grass. She got into position again. Julia kicked the ball but, Lisa kicked back. She kicked so hard the ball went through into the goal. Darcy and David cheered.

"Luck shot," Julia muttered.

Lisa and Julia went back and forth, with Lisa scoring one and Julia as well. It was now 2 to 2. Julia kicked the ball, Lisa ran after her and slid kicked the ball at the last second. Lisa carried the ball to Julia's goal and scored.

"No!" Julia yelled.

"Yes!" Lisa yelled happily. She runs over to Darcy and hugs her. She picks her up and twirls her around. She then kissed her. They then looked at Julia who was sitting on the grass in sadness. She hugged her legs with her arms. Lisa, Darcy, and David walked up to her.

"Julia...I know you like Darcy," Lisa starts.

"Love, I love Darcy," Julia replies sadly.

"And I know why, she's funny, nice, and really cute. but, I got to her first. I'm her first friend and her first love."

"What can I do now?"

"You can move on. Date David at least."

David helps Julia up. "I can help you with this equipment. Let's go."

Julia smiles and kisses David on the lips and took his and runs with him to one of the goals.

"It's werid how she switched feelings," Darcy said.

"I know, but she means well. They look cute together," Lisa replied.

"Wanna go home?"

"Yeah, this uniform is itchy now."

Darcy laughed and held Lisa's hand and walked away from the park.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa was picking a movie from the DVD cabinet in her living room. Darcy was popping popcorn in the kitchen with the microwave.

"What movie should we watch?" Lisa asked herself. "Titanic? No. How about 50 shades of grey? Wait, that's even worse. Oh here's something we can watch." Lisa picks up a DVD titled: "Fundamentals of science." She smiles for a second then frowns. She places the DVD down and crosses her arms in anger.

"Great! Just great! I can't even pick a movie without thinking about science!" Lisa yells out, catching Darcy's attention from the kitchen.

"Lisa? You ok?" Darcy asked walking from the kitchen into the living room.

"I'm fine," Lisa says calmly, "what type of movie do you want to watch?"

"How about the new Avenger's movie?"

Lisa cringes, she didn't like superheroes it was just a reaction.

"No!" Lisa blurted out.

"No?" Darcy wondered. "We don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to."

Lisa looked down, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Just what? You can tell me anything, Lisa."

"I just don't know what to do. On one side I want to watch the science movie. But, I know the cause I want to. You don't want to watch it, do you?"

Well, I do need to study for my science test. Maybe this can help. That's not a bad idea Lisa, I'll get my notebook."

Darcy ran upstairs. Lisa looked confused, how did she turn his serious moment around into something happy? Lisa smiled. That's what she likes about Darcy. Lisa picked up the science DVD and placed it into the DVD player. Darcy came back from upstairs with a blue spiral notebook and a pencil. Lisa placed the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen on the living room table. Lisa sat next to Darcy on the couch, she pressed play on the player. The movie played and showed a ton of different elements of science, Darcy took notes while Lisa watched snacking on the popcorn entertained.

At the same time, Lisa and Darcy touched hands when they reached for the popcorn. Lisa smiles and kisses Darcy. Darcy kisses back making the kiss deeper. Lisa moans. Darcy smiles and pushes Lisa down onto the couch.

"My Lisa," she says smirking. She kissed Lisa harder. She took off Lisa's sweater and kisses her on the neck. Lisa moans louder. Darcy gives her a hickey. She lays on Lisa's hips and rubs her on the chest. Lisa moans more.

"Didn't know you were so dominating," Lisa says.

"Had lots of practice."

"Well can you give me more?"

Darcy smirked and took off her shirt. She gave Lisa more hickeys along her neck. She rubbed her chest more and kissed her passionately. A ring from Darcy's phone was heard. They both stopped. Darcy picked up her phone and answered.

"Hey dad, now? Ok. Wait, you're already here?" Darcy said through the phone. A knock on the door is heard. The two girls rushed to put back on their clothes. Darcy turned off the TV and went upstairs for her stuff. Lisa who had her clothes opened the door.

There stood Darcy's dad who had brown hair and was older. He had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Hello, Dr. Loud," He greeted in monotone.

"You can me Lisa," Lisa replied nervously.

Darcy's dad ignored this, "Is Darcy here or not? I do know she's here. This is the only other place she goes to than the store."

Lisa cringed, she's weirded out that her dad knows where she goes most of the day.

"Yes, she's here. Just upstairs getting her stuff."

Lisa and Darcy's dad stood there awkwardly. He started at Lisa suspiciously.

"What's that?" he asked

"What's what?" Lisa replied nervously.

"That red mark on your neck."

Lisa bit her lip. she twiddled her thumbs nervously. Darcy's dad walked closer to her and pulled down Lisa's turtleneck showing all the hickeys Darcy gave her.

"Wow, didn't know you were so dirty _Lisa."_ He says harshly. He slightly pushed her into her house and walked inside. "So, who gave this to you? Your boyfriend? I know all about hickeys and these look fresh."

He keeps pressuring Lisa, Lisa sweats from her forehead.

"So, who gave them to you? There's no one else here except-" He pauses. Darcy came back from upstairs with her backpack.

"Dad? What are you doing?" she asked. Lisa grabbed Darcy by the shoulders and placed her between her and Darcy's dad.

"You guys are dating?!" he yells.

"Dad, calm down," Darcy says.

"Answer me!"

"...Yes, Lisa and I are dating."

"Why?!"

"She's cool to be around."

"She's using you! Probably for an experiment or any of her sociopathic tricks!"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I just wanna know did you give her that hickey?"

"Yes, and I liked it too."

Darcy's dad deeply inhaled. He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Your telling me you liked giving a hickey to the smartest person in the world?"

Darcy nodded.

"Darcy we're going home. That's not an option. We'll talk about this at home."

"Mr. Ho-" Lisa starts to say until he interrupted her.

"DON'T SPEAK! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" He yells. "Darcy we're going now!"

He grabbed Darcy by the hand and pulled her to the door. Lisa touched her dad's shoulder. But, that pissed him off more.

"Please, I can explain," Lisa says eagerly.

"DIDN'T I SAY DON'T SPEAK TO ME!" He turned around and punched Lisa on the side of her head. Lisa falls to the ground knocked out. Darcy screams and runs to Lisa. Realizing what he has done, darcy's dad ran out the door to his car. He then drove away.

"Lisa?! Stay with me! Lisa?! LISA!" Darcy yelled. She sweats down to her forehead, she didn't know what to do. She grabbed her phone and David.

"Please pick up! Please!" Darcy says worriedly.

The line picks and moans were heard through the phone.

"Hey-argg! darcy. What's-ohh Julia not there! going on?" David asked. "I'm kinda-argg! busy here."

"My dad and Lisa and please come!" Darcy says all over.

"Julia stop! You sound worried, we'll come over."

The line disconnects. Darcy rubs Lisa's head. There was no blood but, a bruise on the side of her head.

"Please hurry," Darcy says quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

David pushed Julia off of himself. They were both half naked. David rushed to get his clothes.

"Baaaabe," Julia whines.

"Darcy called, something about Lisa, I'm going over to Lisa's house, she sounded worried."

Julia stood up, "I'm going with you." She was worried about Darcy.

David and Julia put on their clothes and ran out the door. David drove them to Lisa's house and went up to the front door. It was left open, so they went inside easily. They saw Darcy sitting next to an unconscious Lisa on the floor. Julia sat next to Darcy and put her into a comforting hug. The two were now friends. Julia's feelings and Lust for Darcy went over to David. Julia and David were now a couple. But, Julia is possessive of, David. David picked up Lisa bridal style and placed her on the couch. he went into the kitchen and wetted a rag with cold water and went back into the living room to place it on Lisa's forehead.

"What happened here?' David asks.

"My dad...he-he found out," Darcy stuttered. she couldn't find the words. "He found out Lisa and I are dating."

David rubs his forehead and sighs, "I can guess what happens next. Where did he go?"

"I don't know...he just left after punching Lisa.'

Julia stood up angrily," That douche! He ran away while Lisa is down here suffering!"

David went to Julia and held her hands, "Calm down Julia, I mean-"

"Calm down?" Oh no, David realized to never tell Julia to clam down. "Calm down?! This guy could've killed Lisa!"

"We'll deal with him the right way Julia," David kisses her on her head. "But, we need to stay with Darcy and Lisa, then we'll go after him."

Julia huffs angrily and nods slowly. She goes back over to sit next to Darcy. David tended to Lisa's head, he heard a groan come from her mouth. David waved over to Julia and Darcy.

"Guys, I think she's waking up!" David whispered.

Darcy went over to Lisa and held her hand. Lisa opened her eyes slowly. She leaned up from the couch while holding his head.

"What happened?" Lisa asks groaning.

"I think Darcy's dad tried to kill you," David says. He helps Lisa stand up. "But, was it an accident or on purpose?"

"I think it was both," Lisa says rubbing her bruise.

"Julia paced around the couch, "It's nice that you're ok Lisa, but what about Darcy's dad? I say we go after him. I have some very important words I need to say."

"I do agree we need to confront him but, in the right way," David says.

"How?"

"We call the police. Think about it, we have enough evidence of him for assault. So, we can easily put him away," David looks at Darcy. "If that's ok with you Darcy."

Darcy thought for a moment, Would she put her dad the man that raised her in jail? He did yell at Lisa, he even hit her. He didn't even listen to her. Maybe it's for the best.

Yeah, I'm fine with it," Darcy says in a monotone voice.

David nods and calls 911, "The police is going to be here in a few you know where your dad would go?"

"Home, I think."

"Good, I'll stay here and wait till the police get her. Julia, you're staying with me."

"Why?"

"Cause I know you'll go crat when you see Darcy's dad, do you want to be arrested?"

Julia frowns and crosses her arms, "Fine, it's better here anyway."

Lisa and Darcy left the house and drove over to Darcy's house. Luckily her dad's car was parked in the driveway. Lisa and Darcy got out and knocked on the fornt door.

"I have my house key," Darcy says.

She uses her key and opens the door. Lisa and Darcy see Dracy's dad sitting on the couch. He looks up and sees both of them standign there.

"Dad...the police are now coming here, we have evidence of you hitting Lisa, I just wanted to tell you that," Darcy says. "But, I want to tell you something."

Darcy's dad face was full of guilt.

"I love Lisa, and from day one you hated her even when we were kids. And I tried everything to get you to like her, but nothing worked. So, it's time for you to go." Darcy says.

Darcy's dad stood up and tried to touch her. But, Darcy backed away from him.

"Darc-" He tried to say but, Lisa interjected.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, because of what you did over the years, I wanted to get your respect but, after what you did to me. That's a long road you now are following."

Darcy's dad sighs and sits back down. Sirens are heard from outside. Two uniformed policemen walked in and inspected Lisa's head for the bruise. They both nodded at each other and handcuffed Darcy's dad. They pulled him to the front door and he stops to look at Darcy and Lisa.

"Darcy, I'm sor- I'm sor-" He tried to say but, can't. The policemen pulled him out to the front door.

Lisa looks at Darcy, "Where will you live now?"

"I could live with my mom and sister, but I truly like to live with you," Darcy says smiling. "if I can."

Lisa kissed Darcy on the lips, "Sure I don't mind, it'll be like a permanent sleepover."

Lisa had to be brought in for questioning, she told them everything even how she was pressured to admitting that she had a hickey. They had enough evidence to put him away for a couple of years. Which satisfied Lisa and Darcy. Later, Lisa helped darcy pack up, since she was moving into her house now. Darcy decided to sleep in Lisa's room. David and Julia said goodbye and left home. Probity to make out.

Darcy sits on Lisa's bed, "Can you help me with my science test?"

"Sure Darc," Lisa replies smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy came out of her science class, she just took her science test and she was nervous about how she did. She stood by Lisa's math class, waiting for her to come out. When Lisa came out, Darcy surprised her with a kiss.

"Hey Lis," Darcy greeted happily.

"Darc," Lisa replied smiling. "How was your science test?"

Darcy rubs her neck nervously, "I don't know, I think I did well."

Lisa held her hand, "I hope so, I spend all that time with you last night, helping you study."

"Thanks for that Lis."

Lisa felt a bump on her shoulder, she turned around to see a kid with tan skin and blonde hair behind her. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"What do you want John?" Lisa asked harshly.

John chuckled, "Just watching you Lezbos talking."

Lisa stood in front of Darcy protectively, "Leave us alone John, this conversation is private."

"It's my conversation now."

John went between Lisa and Darcy wrapping each of his arms around their shoulders.

"Studying huh? Is that some type of metaphor for making out?"

"JOHN LEAVE!" Lisa yelled.

John frowned, "Fine. But, I just want to know if you girls wanted to hang out? We can have a threesome."

"LEAVE!" Lisa yelled. She pushed John away from Darcy. John scoffed and walked away.

"I feel like he may give us some problems," Lisa states.

"Maybe he just wanted to be our friend," Darcy says quietly. Lisa held her hand.

"Nah, he just wanted to use us. Think about it, I'm still the smartest kid in school."

"That's true, come on. I wanna go out for ice cream." Darcy took Lisa's hand and dragged her to the exit door.

* * *

Lisa and Darcy cuddled up next to each other, Darcy had gotten chocolate ice cream, while Lisa got strawberry.

"So, we're almost close to college, what do you want then?" Darcy asked.

"Move in with you, help you study, the same old," Lisa explained.

"If you're going to do the same thing, then you might as well leave," John popped up behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I need your help,"

"Why should we help you?"

"It's not a choice."

John snapped his fingers and Lisa and Darcy only saw darkness.

* * *

Lisa and Darcy woke up to find themselves in a warehouse.

"Hello? This isn't funny!" Lisa yelled.

Out if the shadows stood John.

"John! What the heck!" Lisa yelled. She struggled from the tied ropes.

"I need your help," he replied.

"This is not the way to get it!"

"I know, but it's important."

"What is it then?"

"I need you as my tutor."

Lisa jumped around in the tied up chair a girly, "Then you should've asked! Why do this?"

John turned away, "I was afraid you'd say no."

"It's fine John, you were just worried. Can we please help him, Lisa?" Darcy asked.

Lisa sighed, "Yeah, sure. Where are we anyway?"

"At my house, I just fixed it up to make it look like a warehouse."

John flipped on a light switch, showing his room. He untied Lisa and Darcy.

"Sorry, but I really need help. If I don't pass I might fail."

Lisa sat on his bed. John gave her a math book and he sat next to her.

"Alright, first off you need to isolate the variable." Lisa continued to explain while John listened real carefully.

Draccy smiled in the background, she liked that Lisa was smart and able to help others. She looked back on all the times Lisa was bullied when she wasn't looking, all the names she was called. "Friendless", "Boring", and even "Dull." Darcy didn't think that about her at all. Her girlfriend was perfect.

After Lisa finished helping John with his work, he drove Lisa and Darcy home. After Lisa and Darcy got out of the car, he waved goodbye to them.

"Sorry about kidnapping you, it was wrong. I was just desperate." He apologized.

"It's fine if you need any more help, just call me," Lisa said. John nodded and drove off.

Lisa unlocked the door to her house, she and Darcy walked inside.

"Why did you help him? Even if he didn't want to really kidnap us?" Darcy asked her girlfriend.

Lisa sighed, "Because before I wouldn't help anyone, I would just keep to myself. I then realized that some people's interests are important." She smiled after finishing her sentence.

Dracy kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Ok, how about we go to sleep? I'm very tired."

Lisa nodded and followed her girlfriend upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy shuddered nervously, today was her graduation. Lisa have been helping her study for months. She wants to go to the same collage as her, but she has her doubts. Darcy and Lisa was having lunch, it was only a few hours before the graduation. Darcy was still nervous. She had to get Lisa to cuddle with her while they were eating lunch.

"Everything will be fine," Lisa said in her most soothing voice.

"But what if-I can't! I want to-" Darcy kept on stuttering.

Lisa shushed her, "It's fine, i'm well respected everywhere, I can get you in if you fail, but you will get in. I'll move into your dorm room and we can hang out all we want."

"Really?"

Lisa kissed her forehead, "Really."

Darcy and Lisa finished their lunch, they drove over to their high school. Darcy was still nervous, but Luisa's words stayed in her mind. They sat in their chairs and waited to be called up. Lisa, Julia, and David was called up for their diploma. Darcy was spiking with anxiety, when she thought she lost all hope.

"Darcy Hollendollar," The teacher announced.

Darcy was excited, she rushed up out of her chair and ran to the stage. She was given a diploma. She walked up to the mic.

"Thank you, to my friends and Lisa who helped me through every step of the way." She says, she was applauded and walked off the stage to go sit next to Lisa.

Lisa wrapped her arm around Darcy.

"I told you, you would graduate." She whispered.

"Yeah," Darcy said chuckling. "You did."

* * *

After the graduation, Lisa decided to help Darcy pack up her things at her house. The house was now closed up. Darcy still had the key so she can go inside. The police cleaned out mostly all of Darcy's dad's things. Darcy and Lisa mostly went over there so they can talk and think.

"So, what school you're going into?" Darcy asked.

"To be honest, I'm going where you're going." Lisa replied.

Darcy blushed, "Your going to get a job as a teacher. Right?"

"Maybe, but there is a downside."

"What?"

"I wouldn't be able to do this."

Lisa kissed Darcy deeply on the lips. Darcy kissed back.

"We gotta go, we really need to back," Darcy states.

"Yeah, we do need to come one let's go," Lisa replied.

Lisa walked alongside Darcy tot he exit.

'I sure do love you Lisa.' Darcy thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's an updated ending to this Fanfic.**

* * *

Lisa and Darcy drove to their new college, both of them was super excited. The signed into their dorm rooms and started to unpack.

"It's super exciting to be in the same college as you Lis, " Darcy says.

"I'd be anywhere with you Darcy, " Lisa started, making Darcy blush.

"How're the new classes?"

"Pretty standard, I learned most of this already."

"I wanna learn it with you,"

Lisa and Darcy cuddle together to study.

"Lisa?"

"Yes, Darc?"

"Do you think that we can spend our lives together?"

Lisa bit her lip, she has been think of proposing to darcy but couldn't figure out how to.

"Yes, Darcy I love you, I want to spend my whole life with you."

Darcy giggled, she got up from the bed. Lisa looked at Darcy as she pulled out a small black box. Darcy giggled as Lisa pulled out hers at the same time.

"Guess we had the same idea," Darcy chuckled. "So, Lisa, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," Lisa replied. "Darcy, will you marry me?"

"Yes! In all times yes!" Darcy yelled, she kissed Lisa on the lips hard and holds her tight.

Lisa kissed her lips softly and pushed her back slightly.

"Well, let's exchange rings, since we got both of them for each of us," Lisa stated.

Lisa gave Darcy her ring, and Darcy gave Lisa her ring.

"Maybe we should tell everyone," Darcy suggested.

"Good idea, I'll call my family and you can...can call yours..." Lisa trailed off.

Darcy knew what Lisa was thinking about, it's been a while since Darcy's dad was locked after what he did to Lisa. She hasn't talked to him since. She has been talking to her mom and her older sister Jessi. Lisa out of their dorm room to call her family. When got her phone, she got a call from her sister, Jessi.

Darcy answered the call, "Hello?"

"Darcy! I need to tell you something!" Jessi yelled over the phone.

"And I need to tell you something as well!" Darcy shouted excitedly over the phone. "Can I go first?"

Jessi sighed over the phone, "Sure..."

"Lisa and I are engaged!"

"Wow! That's wonderful Darcy! When's the wedding?"

"I haven't gone that far yet, but Lisa probably already planned ahead. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Your dad is out of jail."

Darcy's heart dropped, she struggled to speak over the phone, "H-How did he get out?"

"One of his friends bailed him out, he contacted us first, he's...he's looking for you."

Darcy bit her lip, "Did you tell him anything?"

"Only that you graduated high school, nothing else. Just be careful ok?"

"I will, and I'll give you an early invite, and you'll be my bride's maid."

"Ha! Thanks, Darcy, see you later."

Darcy hung up the phone, she went outside to see Lisa talking to Julia.

"You're getting married before David and me?! No fair!" Julia says playfully. I call dibs on being your bride's maid."

"Of course Julia, Lisa go ahead, I knew you planned ahead," Darcy stated.

"And you knew right, the wedding will be in three months from now," Lisa explained.

Darcy looked down, "Guys I gotta tell you something, my dad is free from jail."

Everyone became quiet, they never forgot what he did. Lisa felt her whole heart stop, she would've almost fallen to the ground if Darcy hadn't caught her. She held her tight with a hug.

"Is he looking for you?" Julia asks with a wave of anger in her voice.

"Yes, he won't find us, I promise, and he is sure as hell ain't going to our wedding," Darcy replied, she held on to Lisa tighter.

"Good, I'm going with David for dresses, I'm going to be sexy as hell for him when your wedding day comes up," Julia waved goodbye and walked away.

Darcy and Lisa walked in their dorm Lisa calmed down slightly.

"He won't come, If he does I'll deal with it," Darcy kisses Lisa on the side of her head.

"I'll go to study..." Lisa says quietly. She grabbed a textbook and studied in the corner of the room.

" _I'll give her time_ ," Darcy thought, Darcy sat down on her bed watching Lisa.

* * *

 **Three months later...**

Julia is helping Darcy with her dress. Julia herself is wearing a red dress, Darcy got into a light blue flowery dress.

"There you go, Lisa will love it," JUlia stated.

Darcy twirled around in her dress, "Today is my day."

"You kniw, back in high school I joked about how I would marry yyou instaed your marring your friend."

"Julia it's fine-"

"No it isn't, I almost hurt Lisa and my jealousy got in the way, I never apologized, So I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..."

Darcy hugged Julia, "I forgive you, plus you have David, so that means you moved on."

"Thanks, now let's walk you down the aisle," Julia said.

"But I have no one to walk me down the aisle," Darcy replied.

"You do know," sais an Unknown voice.

Darcy and Julia turned to see Darcy's Dad, the person they hated and feared.

"I'll walk you down," he says.

"No! You had your chance!" Julia yelled.

"Please I'll walk you down and I'll leave."

Darcy nods, "After that, you leave, you don't stay."

"Darcy-"

"Don't say anything!"

Darcy's dad took her arm and walked her down the aisle, Darcy went to Lisa and held her hand and shooed her father away.

The Pastor said everything that everyone wanted to hear. Lisa and Darcy wanted to go to the end.

"Lisa Loud, do you take Darcy Hollandollar to be your bride?" The Pastor asks Lisa.

"I do," Lisa says smiling.

"And do you-"

"Yes!" Darcy shouted, startling the Pastor.

"Ok then, I now pronounce you, wife and wife," The Pastor stated.

Lisa kissed Darcy softly on her lips and she kissed back. Everyone cheered and clapped for them, After eating cake and dancing. Lisa and Darcy decide to go on their honeymoon.

"So here we are now, once as friends and now as lovers..." Darcy says holding her hand.

"I never thought to see the day that my friend is the one that I love," Lisa nuzzles into Darcy's hair.

They stayed like this for an hour.

"Lisa...can we have kids?" Darcy asks playfully.

"I'll think about it..." Lisa replied

 **The End**


End file.
